


Three Wizards and a Baby (or Two)

by BlueMoonChild3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elemental Magic, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonChild3/pseuds/BlueMoonChild3
Summary: That fateful Halloween night, Severus Snape arrives at Godric's Hollow too late. In the aftermath of discovering his first friend and her husband dead, Snape makes the life-changing decision of taking the newly orphaned, Harry Potter, to the last place he wants to go to get the child to safety...the current home of two more Marauders, Sirius Black and Remus LupinAs always, I don't own the rights to any of these characters...simply borrowing them for a bit.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter...just as a teaser to get things started

When Severus Snape first learned that The Prophecy he had overheard and reported to The Dark Lord was about Lily Evans (he absolutely refused to call her by her married name), he went to his Master and begged for him to spare her life. And, although the charismatic leader agreed, even going so far as to tempt his pet Potions Master with the promise of giving him the Muggleborn witch as a reward IF she stepped aside and let him kill her son, Severus knew that she would never agree to such a thing. The Lily he grew up with would rather fight to the very end to protect her only child.

As a result, Snape turned to the only other person that he knew was powerful enough to protect her and her family, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. It wasn't an easy task and, in the end, the desperate man had to take an Unbreakable Vow, agreeing to become a spy for the Order to secure Lily's safety. Only, his efforts were all for naught. Shortly before the week of 31 October 1981, the Potters' hiding place was discovered.

* * *

Snape sent off his Patronus, warning of the imminent threat to the Potter family to Dumbledore, before making his way to Godric's Hollow, the location Voldemort mentioned just before he Disapparated from his circle of followers at Lestrange Hall. As he stepped out of his own Apparation into a small wooded area near the Hollow, Severus spotted two figures fleeing the house at the end of the street together, one that he readily recognized as Corbin Yaxley, a fellow Death Eater, the other from his years at Hogwarts. To his surprise, the smaller wizard morphed into an Animagus form and slunk further away into the shadows along the ground while the other took to sky on a broom.

"Pettigrew," Severus hissed under his breath, "So you're The Dark Lord's favorite new sycophant. Dumbledore's going to have kittens when he finds out he had a mole, or in this case, a rat in the Order all this time." As he Disallusioned himself and crept closer, intending to capture the foul little man, Snape saw a flash of green light coming from one of the upstairs windows of the cottage before a powerful explosion knocked him to his knees, tearing the sleeves of his shirt on a thorny shrub in the process. As he regained his feet, Severus saw that the force of the blast had taken a portion of the roof off from where he'd seen the spellfire. But, the real shock came when Snape saw that the Dark Mark on his freshly exposed left arm was rapidly fading to a dull grey...an undeniable sign that the Dark Lord was dead.

Forgetting all about Pettigrew for the moment, the shaken Potions Master hurried towards the smoking wreck of a house, hoping that Lily had somehow survived. When he stepped through the broken doorway, however, Severus' wish for a good outcome began to quickly fade. There on the floor in front of him was the body of one of his former school bullies, James Fleamont Potter, laying on his back with unseeing eyes.

Carefully stepping over the deceased man without a second thought, Snape rushed up the stairs two at a time, his worst fears coming to light as he saw the bloody, unmoving form of Lily on the floor next to a crib with a crying infant calling for his mother. Ignoring the boy, for the moment, Severus dropped to his knees, cradled his friend to his lap and searched for any signs of life.

* * *

"Sssev'rus?" rasped Lily, bloody bubbles forming in her mouth as she tried to speak, "Ha'ry?"

"Shhh, don't speak Lily, let me heal you," murmured Severus, casting diagnostics and cringing at the sight of numerous Dark curses lighting up on a scan appearing above her rapidly cooling body.

"Sssave...Ha'ry...Sssirus...g'dfa'her...tttwelve...Gri'ma'ld Place," she stuttered as her eyes drifted closed from the effort.

"Lily? Please, hold on," he begged, running counter spells as fast as he could manage after pouring a healing potion down her throat, "Please stay, Lily," Snape beseeched again, feeling her thready pulse weakening beneath his fingertips, "Forgive me. This is all..."

"Ffforgive you, Sssev..." Lily whispered, her body going limp as she breathed her last.

A heart wrenching howl of grief broke across the deepening gloom of the evening, startling the sobbing boy in the crib into a temporary silence.

And, in those split seconds of sorrow, the magical bonds of the Unbreakable Vow on Severus Snape's left arm shattered in a brilliant golden light. 

* * *

The shock of the suddenly broken spell was enough to snap Severus out of his spiraling anguish and he reflexively brought down his Occlumency shields to control the growing tide of emotions. It was all the respite Snape needed to realize the full implications of what had just happened. For whatever reason, the Headmaster failed to heed his repeated warnings about the urgent need to relocate the Potters' to another safehouse. And, now, Snape was no longer bound to his vows to this leader of the Light, he need never risk his life as an unwilling spy nor take on the position at Hogwarts as the new Potions instructor.

Despite the horrific setting, Severus couldn't help the small smile that broke across his face, especially, as he had held no aspirations of ever becoming a Professor...that whole spying business didn't appeal to him much, either. The feelings of relief didn't last long as a tiny whimper drew his attentions back to the room. Lily's body was still splayed across his lap and the boy in the crib was beginning to sniffle and call out 'Mum' once more.

* * *

After gently placing a kiss to Lily's forehead and reverently setting her down onto the floor, Snape slowly got to his feet and fully took in the sight of baby Potter for the first time. The toddler had the same unruly black hair as his late father but, the intense green eyes of his mother...it was a bit unsettling. Then, Severus noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead and let out a low hiss, he knew this was a sign of a curse, and a failed one at that, as the boy was still alive and relatively unharmed. How that had happened was anybody's guess and one he didn't have the time to explore...at least, not in this place. They would both need to leave, and soon.

Aiming his wand at the youngster, Snape first cast a gentle Tergeo over Harry's entire body, which not only cleared up the small amount of blood seeping from the wound but, a soiled diaper, too, which his prodigous nose had just detected. A soft drying and warming spell was next in order as Severus wasn't sure if the child was shivering from the cool temperatures invading the room from the missing roof or from shock but, he figured he'd best cover all the basics.

"Right, what's next?" Snape muttered to himself as he looked about the place. If he was going to take Lily's son to his mutt of a godfather as she requested, he wasn't about to leave the child with the, most likely, unprepared wizard. Spying a large carrying bag hanging on a hook near the nursery door, Severus checked the contents. ('Fresh nappies, a change of clothes, an assortment of children's potions. Good, that's a start.')

A small sound got his attention and as Snape looked back at the boy, he saw the little one reaching his hands towards him, indicating he wished to be picked up. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus let out a deep sigh. He knew this was an inevitability but, it didn't make things any easier, the only other small child he had any experience holding had been his own godson, Draco, and that had been some months ago.

Spotting one of those wrap-around carriers, Snape fiddled about with the device until he got it properly affixed about his torso, then, carefully lifted the toddler out of his crib and settled him into the sling. Making another quick decision, he set about shrinking all the furnishings in the room, placing a lightening charm over them and putting everything within the larger, middle pocket of the diaper bag. "Alright, what's next," he said, looking down into the face of the softly cooing toddler, "I don't suppose you know where your father's study is by chance?"

Getting nothing but a drooling smile in response, Severus left the nursery and headed down the hallway, checking behind every door that he came across. The last place on the left was the office that he needed to find. After checking for wards, traps and any other nasty surprises, Snape sent an Alohomora at the only locked drawer on the large wooden desk near the window. Inside, he found what he looking for...the Potter's will naming Sirius Black as Harry's godfather. Next to the folder containing the will, as well as, other documents listing the Potter's properties and investments, was a small bag which held several vault keys.

Once all of these items were secured in another large side pocket of the carrier bag, Snape hurriedly checked the remaining rooms for anything else that the boy might need. Satisfied that he'd gotten everything, including a sufficient number of toys, baby bottles, a photo album and the family grimoire, Severus took a deep breath and focused on the address Lily had given him, 12 Grimmauld Place.

Holding the, now drowsy, toddler's head gently to his chest with one hand, Snape Disapparated the pair of them away just as he heard the sounds of other people entering the house downstairs.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Snape landed near the large, gnarled English oak in the park across from Grimmauld Place, he cast a Notice-Me-Not over himself and Harry and a Homenum Revelio over the house. Severus breathed a sigh of relief...there were currently two people and a house-elf inside.

Running scans over the front door and perimeter to determine what types of wards he would need to dismantle before knocking, Snape was shocked to discover that there were only the basic Muggle-repelling charms and locking spells in place.

"Completely useless Dunderheads, the pair of them," sneered the dour Potions Master before he looked down at the sleeping toddler and grumbled, "I do hope your mother knew what she was doing naming the Mutt as your godfather."

Checking around one more time to make sure they were alone, Snape strolled across the winding pathway and loudly knocked. Yes, he could have just ripped down the meager wards and walked inside but, he'd rather not risk having a stray hex from the startled occupants hitting the young boy.

The minutes seemingly dragged on while he waited there anxiously on the step. So, he knocked again, more forcefully this time...still, there was no response. Losing patience, Severus pounded on the door and sent a focused Sonorus into the residence, "Open the door, Black! It's not safe out, I have your godson with me," pausing a moment, he added, "Lily sent me."

* * *

A half a heartbeat later, the door was jerked wide open, revealing the snarling visage of Sirius Black and the second human(ish) occupant of the house, Remus Lupin, "Snivellus, what an unpleasant surprise," sneered Black, his wand pointed at Severus' face, "Why are you really here?"

Moving the tip of the wand away from his nose with one finger, Snape replied as calmly as he could manage, "For Merlin''s sake, I have Lily's son here," lifting aside the blanket he used to keep the chilly night air off the child to show them he truly had the boy, "Now, let us inside and I'll tell everything I know, better yet, I'll show you my memories of tonight's events."

Remus sucked in a sudden breath of air when he recognized little Harry's sweet scent and he pulled an indignant Sirius out of the way to let Severus through, keeping his own wand directed at the scowling Slytherin as a precaution, "Hand the pup to me and start explaining, Snape."

"Not yet," said the raven-haired wizard, turning away slightly to wandlessly secure the door behind him, "Might I suggest adding a few more robust wards of your own, Black. And, make certain to exclude Pettigrew and Dumbledore from having access."

"Why should we listen to you, they're our friends, unlike yourself," hissed Sirius, not taking his eyes off the hated man in front of him, although, he did set a few more elaborate locking spells about the house...but, not because the greasy git suggested it.

"And, yet, Lily still trusted me to bring her son to you and not them," smirked Snape, enjoying the shock on the two Marauders' faces, "Get the Pensieve I'm certain you have access to here and you'll understand my insistence for added security."

* * *

Before Sirius retrieved the Black family Pensieve, the three wizards were, shockingly, in agreement about the need to set up a nursery for the still sleeping Harry. As Black, with Lupin's help, was already in the process of boxing up items to put into storage after the recent death of his mother, there was one small guest room currently standing empty, perfect for the boy's needs.

While Black and Lupin were busy casting a number of strong cleaning charms to clear away any remaining grime, and color charming the walls to neutral shades of cream and pastel yellow to brighten up the space, Snape was unpacking and unshrinking all the furnishings and supplies he'd brought from the Potter's home.

Once everything was set up to Sirius' satisfaction, Harry was settled into his crib with a monitoring spell to alert them if he woke.

As an added safety measure, Black called for his house-elf to stand guard over Harry while he and Remus viewed Snape's memories. What left Sirius absolutely gobsmacked was the normally cantankerous being's reaction to the toddler.

"A new baby in the House of Black! Kreacher is most pleased to serve the young Master Harry Potter!"

"Yes, well, don't let anyone or anything near him but myself or Remus...and, I suppose, Snape...we'll be downstairs in the sitting room."

* * *

Severus had the werewolf view the memories first, knowing that he was, decidedly, the more rational of the two Gryffindors, believing that he might need the wolf's strength and calming influence to deal with the, often, dangerously impulsive Mutt.

Fifteen minutes later, as he suspected, he and Lupin had to physically and magically restrain Black to prevent the newly trained Auror from dashing off into the night to confront his treacherous former friend, Pettigrew.

"Control yourself, Mutt," grumbled Severus, reinforcing the Inarcerous bonds on the struggling wizard, "What do you think would happen if you managed to find that rat and take your revenge? Are you that determined to lose everything for a fleeting moment of payback?"

"I know you don't want to hear this but, Snape's right on this, Pads," said Moony, his eyes glistening with unshed tears over their mutual loss, "Harry needs you here, not locked up in Azkaban for murdering Wormtail. Let Moody or Shacklebolt deal with that despicable traitor."

* * *

It took another hour before Remus convinced Snape that Black wouldn't run off and do something...unwise before he agreed to removing the man's bindings. Well, that, and Lupin had made an emergency Floo call to Shacklebolt, sending him a copy of Snape's memories showing Wormtail and Yaxley leaving the Potter's home seconds before the blast damaged the roof. It was enough evidence to convince Chief Auror Scrimgeour to deploy half his DMLE agents on a countrywide manhunt for the pair.

The final incentive that persuaded Sirius that it was best to stay put at Grimmauld Place was the little one upstairs waking up, a happily burbled 'Pa'foo' and 'Moo-ee' settling the matter when the two Marauders walked into the nursery.

* * *

Taking advantage of this relativity calm moment, Snape handed over the vault keys and documents he'd found in Potter's desk, "I've not read the Will but, I'm certain whatever it contains will be sufficient to provide Lily's son with a decent education and future."

"Harry, his name is Harry, Sniv...errr, Snape," said Black wrinkling his nose, he still held a deep dislike of the Slytherin but, the irritating man had rescued his godson and, likely, prevented him from doing something foolish...it was the least he could do to try and stop calling him by the old nickname...even though it did set his teeth on edge to do so.

Severus started to reply with a sufficiently snarky comment but, was interrupted when the house was rocked by a massive explosion coming from somewhere nearby closely followed by the sounds of people crying out in pain and terror...all punctuated by a maniacal laugh that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

"Bellatrix."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DESCRIPTIONS Of VIOLENCE, TORTURE

"Come on, Bella, there's plenty more vermin to play with over here," cackled Barty Crouch, Jr. after blasting another hedge to bits, revealing the terrified Muggle family of four that had futilely taken refuge there, "We've got plenty of time for some fun while we wait for the mongrel to try and pick up the trail of that brat.

Fenrir Greyback, the 'mongrel' in question, bared his teeth at the mercurial wizard but, kept to his task. ('Useless Sodding Bastard, he couldn't find his own arse with a torch and a map, never mind locate an orphaned toddler').

"Fine, but if this latest trail leads to nothing, we're going after the Longbottoms next," sneered Bellatrix, casting an Incarcerous over the panic-stricken group, separating the husband from his wife and children," They're sure to know where Potter's spawn has been taken and what happened to our Dark Lord." 

The vicious woman then took great pleasure in causing the struggling man's loud, pain-filled screams as she slowly dragged him across shards of broken glass, jagged edges of twisted metal debris and through foul smelling puddles of mud, petrol and blood.

Barty reached over, pulling one of the two young girls up by their hair, forcing her to watch as the mad witch then proceeded to remove pieces from the father with her favorite cursed blade, ignoring the cries of both children and the pleas of the mother to 'let her daughter go' and to 'take her instead', "Ooo, do that again, Bella, he made such a delightful noise when you ripped off his fingernail."

"Anything for you, dear boy," laughed Bellatrix, seizing another finger on the howling man's left hand and repeating the requested act, "You're right, that was a positively beautiful sound, almost musical."

"Absolutely batshit crazy, the pair of them," muttered Fenrir under his breath as he walked towards a faint trace of magical blood near the scorched wreckage of an old car smashed against a partially collapsed stone wall. It wasn't the same as the scent from Godric's Hollow but, something about it seemed vaguely familiar and he was determined to follow it to it's source...it would be a mistake he'd soon come to regret.

* * *

The Grangers, Robert, Helena and their only child, Hermione, had been in London that day on a rare family outing. After taking in the new Egyptian exhibition at The British Museum, they travelled over to Islington Green for a change of scenery and a bit of fresh air.

What the elder Grangers hadn't counted on was driving into the middle of a war zone. At least, that's what it seemed like to the parents as everywhere they looked there were pockets of thick black smoke emanating from several small fires, a handful of debarked and downed trees, torn up pavement and mangled park benches. Worse still, there were about a dozen bodies of people and their pets strewn haphazardly about...some, obviously deceased. Fortunately, their little girl wasn't tall enough to see much of this horrifying destruction from the backseat of their Ford Cortina.

Getting over his initial shock, Mr. Granger began turning the vehicle about and heading the other direction as fast as possible to seek help but, it was too late. A massive blast rocked their small car from underneath, lifting it off the ground, flipping it over twice in midair before it finally crashed against a low wall, toppling a portion of the stones off the top. Glass from two shattered side windows flown everywhere, slashing all three Granger family members across their faces, arms and legs but, none of the wounds were life-threatening.

The faded blue Cortina's doors were too crumpled to budge or blocked by the stone wall, the only way out for Robert, Helena and Hermione was to crawl through the busted side windows and over the damaged wall. And, they needed to hurry, the smell of leaking petrol was strong and it would only take a small stray spark to send everything up in flames.

* * *

After finally managing to free themselves, the three Grangers slowly made their way along the back of the wall, using it as cover from whoever caused this nightmarish scene. Robert was at the back of their little group, wielding a broken tree limb as a weapon while Helena had Hermione tucked in tightly to her chest trying to soothe the trembling girl. A low snarling voice coming from behind the trio stopped the family in their tracks.

"Well, what do we have here?" growled Fenrir, the now strong scent of magical blood coming from one of the three people in front of him. Taking in a deeper breath of air, Greyback smiled as he narrowed down the source that intrigued him, "Hand over the witchling and I might just let you two useless Muggles live."

Ignoring the two odd words, Robert stepped between his family and the large beast-like man, "You're not getting anywhere near my family,especially, my daughter you pervert," he snapped, brandishing the branch like a cricket bat, "Take Hermione and run, Helena," ordered Robert, not taking his eyes off Greyback, "Go now!"

Mrs. Granger didn't argue and, without looking back, took off towards Essex Road, hoping to flag down any emergency crews heading towards the Green. She didn't get far as Fenrir drew his rarely used wand from his arm holster and cast an Impedimenta at the fleeing woman and child, "Not so fast, Bitch, you have something I desire."

Taking his shot, Robert swung the makeshift club at Fenrir's arm, hard, knocking the strange looking stick from the other man's hand.

"That will be the last mistake you ever make," sneered Greyback, easily snatching the tree limb from Robert's hands and snapping it in half without breaking a sweat then grabbing the other man by his shirt front and pulling him close, "Yours will not be a mercifully quick death."

"Neither will yours, you Bastard!" hissed Robert, having pulled the small pen knife he carried from his back trouser pocket, flicking it open with one hand and plunging it into Fenrir's right eye.

* * *

The three wizards in Grimmauld Place froze momentarily at the sound of Bellatrix's demented laughter. Snape was the first of them to recover.

"Black, remain here and protect the boy. Lupin and I will lead Bella away from the area and return once we've succeeded. Hopefully, she didn't bring any of her 'playmates' along with her, otherwise we might be gone for some time," he stated, hurriedly adding a stronger Notice-Me-Not Charm to the wards, "And, just to make sure you stay put...Ginger!" Snape called out, summoning a small house-elf in a black sundress to his side.

"Yes, Potions Master, how may Ginger serves you sir?" the little blue eyed being asked, a smile breaking across her face at the sight of young Harry, "Did Master finally finds himself a witch and start a family?" 

Studiously ignoring the cheeky elf's impertinent question, and more importantly Lupin's and Black's snorts of laughter, Snape grumbled out orders, "This is Sirius Black and Harry Potter," he replied pointing at the wizard holding the toddler in his arms, "Under NO circumstances should either of them be allowed outside until Lupin or I return. Should Bellatrix Lestrange or anyone else who's a threat manage to break through the wards, take them to my house at Spinners End." 

With a nod of understanding from the young elf, the werewolf and the Potions Master left the nursery. The last image as they closed and warded the door behind them was of a hungry child softly grizzling Black's chest as he sputtered out, highly edited, protests at being left behind to play nurse maid. 

* * *

When Robert Granger plunged the small knife into Fenrir's face, the binding spell on Helena's arms loosened enough to allow Hermione to wriggle free. Knowing that they might not get another chance, she looked down at her daughter's face, "It's time to be brave, little one, and do like your Dad and I have taught you," she instructed, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice, "Run, Baby! Don't look back."

Hermione didn't say a word as she nodded, pressed a quick kiss to her mother's forehead, then turned and ran, keeping to the shadows along the wall.

* * *

Her daughter had barely made the curve in the wall, passing from her line of sight, when the ropes holding Helena fell away completely. Mrs. Granger's duty was clear, she had to give her child as much time as possible to get free.

Looking around her for anything she could use as a weapon, she spotted a length of broken chain used to cordon off one of the monuments in the Green. Wrapping the loose ends around each hand, Helena made her way towards the beastly man fighting her husband. From the looks of things, Robert didn't have long before his strength was gone.

Taking a deep breath, Helena quietly stalked a few meters closer before making a running leap onto the larger man's back. Swinging the chain forward so that it draped around Greyback's neck, Helena pulled back with all her might, using her slight weight and gravity to make the thick links dig into the man's neck.

"Your mine now, Bitch!" she hissed in his ear.

* * *

As Lupin and Snape neared the front door, another explosion rocked the house followed by even more maniacal laughter...only, this time it was decidedly masculine in origin.

"Dammit, Bellatrix's not alone," growled Snape, snapping out several more security spells about the place, "I'll distract her, you take her companion."

"Agreed," said Lupin, tapping Snape's head with his wand and then his own, the odd cracked egg sensation traveling down their bodies as the Disallusionment Charm covered them, "I'll go right and you left when we step outside."

"And, Lupin," Severus stated plainly to his invisible accomplice, "No holding back. If you get a clear shot, take them down...permanently. You know they wouldn't hesitate to do the same to you."

* * *

Bellatrix and Crouch had just finished their unique form of play with the last member of the Muggle family when they saw Greyback's dilemma. Instead of helping straight away, the pair broke out in laughter.

"Having problems with your toys, Fenrir?" cackled Barty, haphazardly casting an Incendio on a wrecked car, resulting in a spectacular explosion.

"Careful, that nearly singed my lovely hair," pouted Bellatrix, bringing the flames down to a slightly more manageable inferno.

"If you two are quite finished," sneered Greyback, pulling at the chain on his neck, "Take care of this female while I finish off her mate."

"Oh, you're no fun anymore."

* * *

The sights and smells that assaulted the two wizards when they walked out the front door at Grimmauld Place were enough to cause Lupin to retch, Snape managed a bit more control but, only just due to his Occlumency shields.

"Bloody Hell! Lestrange, Greyback AND Crouch," groaned Remus, wiping the remaining spittle from his mouth, "Will you be to manage Bella and Barty, Snape? It's going to take everything I have to deal with Fenrir, I..." his discussion was interrupted as they neared the stone wall and something., rather, someone plowed into his hidden legs below the knees and bounced off with a muffled 'Ooof'

Dropping to the ground on his hands and knees as he removed the concealment spell, Lupin came face to face with a small busy-haired child, a girl so tiny that he didn't believe she was as old as Harry.

The little one in question picked herself up and dusted herself off, her expressive amber-gold eyes growing wide when Remus and Severus appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Fortunately, her shock didn't last too long, "Are you my Guardian Angels?" she innocently asked, causing Snape and Lupin both to bite the inside of their cheeks to keep from laughing at the sincere child. But, before either could reply, she begged, "Help me...please", waving her hand in the other direction, "Mum and Dad are hurt. Those...those..." whatever else she was going to say was lost in a blast of spellfire hitting the other side of the wall they were crouching behind.

"Lupin! You simpering whelp," snarled Greyback, tossing the torn and bloody body of Mr. Granger to the ground, "I know you're there, Remus, you too, Snape, you can't hide your greasy potions scent from me. Show yourselves. And, bring the witchling to me. She's going to make a fine addition to my pack once I mark her."

"Oh, yes, Sevvy, dear, come out and play with us," giggled Bellatrix as Crouch crushed their feisty 'toy's' larynx, "We're getting rather bored with these fragile Muggles, we need a change of pace, something a bit more...robust."

"And, since you've seen fit to join with that renegade wolf over there, I think you will do nicely."

* * *


End file.
